A Small Gift of Thanks
by MissPatriciaPotter
Summary: Seto has booked one day off work to spend with Mokuba and his lover, Yugi. Little did he know that the two have planned to go to an amusement park, and they are taking Seto along for the ride. One-shot, SY, some sexual innuendo


Summary- Seto has booked one day off work to spend with Mokuba and his lover, Yugi. Little did he know that the two have planned to go to an amusement park, and they are taking Seto along for the ride. One-shot, S/Y, some sexual innuendo

A Small Gift of Thanks

By: MissPatriciaPotter

"Hey Seto" came the soft purr from the phone that Seto had just picked up.

"Hey Yugi."

"I was wonder could you get next Friday off work? We have it off school and so does Mokuba." Seto glanced at the poster-sized calendar that was on the wall. All his appointments with clients, meetings with staff, lunch dates with possible clientele, and days Seto had off school were all written in the calendar. He was free on Friday.

"Yes."

"Okay Seto-Chan leave all the planning all to Mokuba and I. Bye." Seto was afraid of that. Last time Yugi had plans, they took Mokuba out trick-o-treating. Yugi had bought the costumes while Seto was working, and Yugi had insisted that these were the only ones left. Plus he said it was the only one's that were the proper size. Seto's was a Kuriboh, Mokuba's was a Blue Eyes White Dragon, and Yugi's was the Dark Magician Girl. Seto had been quite surprised at first but then Yugi promised Seto that he would do anything Seto wanted him to do. Seto agreed, after all he did get lonely at work.

&

"Hey Mokuba!" Called from the kitchen. Mokuba came into the room. He peeked his head into the room. When he saw Yugi's pleased smile he rushed into the room.

"So what did he say?" Mokuba, doing a little sort of nervous dance on the spot.

"He said yes."

"That means-" Mokuba pulled out a brightly colored advertisement out of his pants pocket. "We can go, and I want Seto to go on the roller coaster with me." Mokuba said, quickly putting the ad away in case his brother had quietly sneaked in. He had done that when they were planning his birthday surprise, and had pretended he had heard anything. Yugi nodded and smiled.

&

"Come on Seto the limo is going to be here soon." Mokuba whined, trying to drag Seto off his chair. It didn't work.

"Before I get dragged off to god knows where. Where are we going?"

Yugi and Mokuba looked at each other.

It was Yugi who choose to tell Seto, "just to a small amusement park, about twenty minutes away from here."

"O-o-kay." Seto said, getting off the chair, walking to the doorway. Yugi and Mokuba stayed where they were not knowing if they were to follow Seto or not.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Seto called out.

Both boys ran up to catch up with Seto.

Outside the limo was already waiting, all three slipped inside. The limo roared off, the only trace that it had been there was a pair of tire tracks.

&

"Wow! It's better and bigger then the picture." Mokuba sounded awestruck.

Yugi nodded in agreement.

Seto ushered the two inside to pay for tickets.

At the ticket booth a very familiar face, Ryou, greeted them.

"Oh hey Seto, Yugi, and Mokuba." As he said each name he gave each person a smile.

Seto consulted the price list that was taped onto the booth. "We'll get three wristbands."

Seto handed Ryou the money, while Ryou passed three wristbands through the small space. Seto distributed them.

"Have a good time!" Ryou called out, after their retreating forms into the park.

First thing they did was to locate the bathrooms, restaurants, and information centers. After that they found a map, and circled all the rides they wanted to go on.

The first ride, they were going on was a roller coaster. It was an old-fashioned style, wooden roller coaster. The scary thing about these roller coasters is that they are very creaky and sound like they are going to break when riding them. It wasn't high; the total height was about fifty feet.

Seto, Yugi, and Mokuba got into a medium sized line. The park wasn't very busy at the moment.

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Seto said eyeing the contraption that Mokuba and Yugi wanted to go on. They said it would be 'fun.'

Mokuba being the most optimistic one of the Kaiba brothers, brought up something that Seto had strongly believed in, "come on, you have always said to try everything once."

"Yeah."

Five minutes later, they were being guided to a car by a young man with multiple types of body art, tattoos, and earrings were adorned all over the man's body.

Seto sat in the middle, big mistake.

"Attention! Welcome to Domino Amusement Park. Please keep your hands in the cart at all times. We are not responsible for any lost articles so, place your personal belongings into pockets. Tuck loose clothing in, remove all glasses. Thank you have a nice day."

All of a sudden the cart began to move on the steel track.

"This is going good." Seto remarked to Yugi. He spoke too soon; the roller coaster stopped at its highest peak, fifty feet, then plummeted down at full speed.

"AHHHHHH!!" Was all that Seto seemed to be able to scream out. This blended into the many screams of the other people on the ride.

&

"Next on the list is bumper cars." Seto had gotten over his experience of the roller coaster, and was eager to try out anything that wasn't a roller coaster. So they were heading to the bumper cars. When they got there was a line, which was about the same length as the last one. The three stood in line for about ten minutes then were placed into cars by their height. Yugi being short didn't make the requirement for riding alone, so he took the next best route, riding with Seto. Seto and Yugi were placed together. Mokuba was placed with a complete stranger, but that was okay with him. Mokuba loved making new friends; he pretty much took any chance he had to meet someone new.

Seto and Yugi stepped inside a blue car. While Mokuba and his partner choose a red car. A man dressed in a pair of baggy jeans, and a t-shirt from some foreign band, went around all the cars locking all of them properly. As he came over to Seto and Yugi's car he remarked, "don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Attention!" This came from a guy with a megaphone; "please keep your hands in all the time." He pointed to what looked to be traffic lights, "this will tell you when you can start. That is all."

"Yugi can you warn me of people coming at me?" Seto questioned.

"Sure."

The light turned from red to green. Seto stepped on the accelerator, heading straight for Mokuba's vehicle. Problem was Mokuba's partner noticed the blue car coming directly for him, he moved bumping a purple car as he went to the other side.

"This is so much fun!!" Seto yelled over to Yugi, as he turned around, speeding after Mokuba's car.

&

Next ride was Yugi's choice, swings. They didn't look that scary, but Seto had learnt to not take everything at face value. Kind of like Yugi, most people would consider him innocent, but if you really got to know him you would see that wasn't that true 1. Everything wasn't what it seemed. Seto climbed onto the metal swing, fastened the handle bar, in front of him and gripped it. He watched as Yugi, who was beside him fastened himself up, and Mokuba in front of him.

"Doesn't this remind you of something?" Yugi asked innocently, obviously indicating the structure of the swing. Seto looked over the swing. Then it hit him, how the person was strapped in. In their relationship they had began to explore bondage. Seto was obviously uke while Yugi was seme. Their bondage experiences had only included handcuffs, but they were hoping to branch out into other areas of bondage.

Seto made a very 'professional move' by sticking out his tongue.

Yugi immediately had a reply, "was that business like Seto?"

"Nope."

They both laughed.

&

"Can we play a game before we have to go home?" Mokuba asked.

Seto and Yugi's eyes lit up.

"Sure, lead the way."

Mokuba began to run off, it was his way of showing the way.

Yugi ran after him, "wait Mokuba I'll race you!!"

Seto chuckled at Yugi's behavior. He followed the map, and soon reached his destination. Mokuba and Yugi were standing by a knock them down pins stand, catching their breath.

Seto came up to them, "so what game do you want to play first?"

&

"You owe me."

Yugi nodded and knowing Seto the way he was, he probably already had a plan. Yugi had asked why this was, Seto had said it was what he called 'businessmen intuition'.

Seto tapped Yugi's nose, "meet me at my office tomorrow, at seven o'clock."

&

Yugi's footsteps thundered ominously throughout the next to empty Kaiba Corp. building, they were only four people including him. Seto, him, and the two janitors that worked the night shift. Yugi wasn't a stranger of being here late, ever since he started dating Seto, a year and a month ago, he came here more often, then he was at home. Seto worked late hours, so sometimes the only way to see him was to surprise him at work.

Yugi knocked timidly on the door, "come in," came Seto's deep, rich sounding voice from the closed door. Yugi opened the door, and slipped into the room. The furniture was black, huge, expensive, and intimidating looking. A little private bathroom was off to the side.

Seto was no where to be soon. Strange, Seto prided himself on being on time. 'Maybe he is running late or in the bathroom.' Yugi thought to himself noticing the bathroom's closed door.

Yugi took a seat on the leather couch and awaited Seto to arrive.

"I am so happy you came." Seto stepped out from the private bathroom; he clearly wasn't dressed in his business attire, unless it was casual Saturday 2. Yugi knew costumes were suitable for the business environment, especially ones of the Dark Magician, which was rather tight. The costume fitted Seto like a second skin; Yugi hated to think what he had gone through to get the outfit on. In Seto's left hand was a staff that was the same height as Seto was. Seto did a little dramatic twirl, and sat down next to Yugi.

"Do you like?" Seto asked, grinning at the expression on Yugi's face.

Yugi merely nodded. His favorite card was brought to life in the best possible way.

"Do you want to know why I did it?" Seto asked swooping Yugi into his arms.

"Yeah."

Seto began, "I haven't had fun for a while, and yesterday I truly had fun. I wanted to thank you for doing that ." Seto placed a kiss on Yugi's cheek, which was presently red.

After ending the kiss Seto asked, "so do you want to make use of that big empty desk?"

Yugi indicated his agreement by nodding. Seto carried him over to the desk, and leaned him against the desk.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
